Tower
by Hannahmypet
Summary: The day I threw everything away, I climbed to the top of that tower... Containst MikuxLuka. Rated T for character death.


Tower-

Written by Hannahmypet

Based off of the song by Megurine Luka

Warning: contains girl+girl pairings (yuri), specifically Miku+Luka.

* * *

How long had it been? Maybe a week, maybe two? Every day felt like a year, so I had lost track of how long it'd been. All I knew was that it wasn't going to go another day; I was making sure of it.

I stood on the bridge, remembering my memories with her. This was where we had our first kiss, just about a year ago- I still remember it, the slight taste of leeks, the snow caught in our hair, how I simply wanted to hold onto her and never let go.

I walked home, the memory simply too painful for me. I could still hear her words echoing in my ear, as if she were still here, as if I was back to a year ago when she had confessed. Half of me wished it'd go away, as it were simply torture to hear that after what had happened- the other half craved more, simply wanted to curl up and listen to her voice inside my mind.

I got out a pad of paper, wrote a quick note on it, then left again. I went for the tower, the one where we used to always stand at the top of and look out across the night. Riding up the elevator, the memories of every day we spent here filled my mind. I continued to bite back tears- I was Megurine Luka, after all, I can't be caught crying. For a fleeting second, I wondered if I even cared what people thought of me anymore- realizing that the answer was a no, I let them go, cascading down my cheeks.

Once I finally reached the top, I ran to the edge and looked out, watching the cars and people go by, women shopping and gossiping, children playing in the snow. It was the exact opposite of how I felt- they were all happy and smiling, while I simply wanted to die. It wasn't fair, I was supposed to be down there too, walking with Miku, picking out ornaments for the Christmas tree. I wasn't supposed to be up here, crying as everyone walked past smiling.

No one would notice me, at least not until it was too late. The lights were so beautiful, why would anyone be looking up here? I started to climb onto the edge of the railing, when I heard a voice.

"Luka, don't." I instantly whipped around; I knew it was impossible, but I couldn't help but look anyways. And sure enough, there she was.

"M-m-mi-miku!" I ran to her side and immediately wrapped her in the biggest hug possible. "H-how? You can't be here, you…"

Miku gave a sad smile. "Do you believe in ghosts?" I stared. "Ghost? Then how come you're so solid? How am I…"

She gently pressed her finger to my lips to silence me. "It doesn't matter, Luka. I came here to tell you- you can't do this. You still have your life left to live. You still have to go on, Luka."

I simply gazed into her eyes- those beautiful cyan eyes, the ones that could calm even the wildest rage, the ones which could captivate me for hours. Holding her closer, I choked out, "Only if you stay with me. I can't do this without you."

Miku gave me a sympathetic look, but slowly shook her head. "I can't stay, Luka. I'm only allowed to be here as long as you need me." "I'll always need you!" I blurted out, sobbing again- she wiped the tears off of my face and drew closer, to the point where our hearts would be beating against each others'. But I couldn't feel her heartbeat, making me even more conscious of how she wasn't really here.

Leaning in, she gave me a kiss, which I eagerly returned. Eventually, I pulled back, taking big gulps of air. "Wow, I think I might just be the first person to have ever kissed a ghost." Miku chuckled, twirling her hand in my hair.

"Okay, Luka, are you going to go home now? You're going to go back and live your life, right?" As if I was ever going to leave this tower, when Miku was finally back with me?

"No," I said defiantly, sounding like a 5-year-old refusing to do chores. "I'm going to stay right here with you forever."

Miku laughed, but as soon as she realized it wasn't a joke, she bit her lip. "Luka… I can't stay forever. It's taking a toll on me already just being here right now. The longer I stay, the worse it'll be when I get back." Had… had I been hurting her now, without even knowing? Was she enduring all of this simply for me? And I had been selfish enough to want to keep her forever.

"I-I-I hadn't realized. Okay then, I've decided." I let go of her, and started for the ledge again.

"Luka, are you confused? The elevator is that way," Miku said.

"Oh, I know," I said, almost in a trance-like state. "But this will be quicker." I quickly stood up on the ledge.

"Luka, NO!" I heard her scream, as I lept forward, out to the place where I could finally be with her forever. As I fell, even though I couldn't see her anymore, I could hear her voice in my head again, but this time, I heard the message that she had given to me just before that life changing- and ending- moment.

_Goodbye, Luka… I love you._

Love you too, I thought as I shut my eyes and waited for the impact. I blocked out the shrieks of the people underneath me, who had finally noticed me, and simply listened to her message over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry it was so cheesy and such. Reviews are love, if you guys like this I'll write more Miku+Luka. Constructive critisism and such are helpful, feel free to point out any spelling/grammar errors so I can fix them. So... until next time!

BTW, to the readers of New World- I have the second chapter done, just I'm a lazy bum and haven't bothered to edit it or post it. (And I can't do so right now, because it's on my dad's computer, which he's currently using.) Don't worry, the story isn't dead (yet /shot).

~Hannahmypet


End file.
